


Beautiful Things

by Titti



Series: Malfoy Childhood [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa knows what she likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Things

Seven-year-old Narcissa sat politely in her mother's sitting room. Her mother's friends were discussing Muggles. Dreadfully boring, in Narcissa's opinion. It was a waste of one's time to discuss lower beings.

With a sigh, Narcissa flickered her wand. She couldn't do magic, but she liked to pretend. With a swish of her wrist, her dress changed colour. "Mother, look!"

"Narcissa, darling, that's terribly clever of you," her mother replied.

"Now, you can use magic to do useful things," a woman suggested.

Narcissa raised her eyebrow in disdain. "We have house elves to do menial jobs. I shall make pretty things."


End file.
